7000 jours
by Morrydwenn
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand d'un univers gris et morne, on se retrouve projetés un beau matin dans un univers où vos conditions sociales ne sont plus considérées importante. On découvre alors le choix des possibles et nuisibles, hors Dawn, infernal et Cursus n'ont pas le choix, passant un portail quantique instable: ils ont le choix: passer d'unives en univers ou rester et attendre


Xen etait assise dans le Mess, sirotant une liqueur rosée tandis qu'elle pianotait sur un Padd, en realité une tablette de son univers qu'elle avait modifiée pour que son skin s'approche fortement de celles de Star Trek. Déjà fan dans son univers, Dawn alias Xen Soong Oran, s'etait ingéniée pendant des mois a creer quelque chose de ressemblant. Et le replicateur avait été une bénédiction pour elle trouver de quoi modifier la coque. Le seul problème etait que si on remarquait de trop près, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, les gens etant dans cet univers, respectueux des autres, elle savait qu'elle pourrait dire adieu a l'academie de Starfleet, adieu aux replicateurs mais plus important: Adieu a son appartement et a son chien. Dans son monde d'origine, Xen n'etait rien, une fille qu'on avait balancé a la rue quand ses parents avaient remarqué qu'elle ne rapporterais plus un rond, a 16 ans, elle dormait a la rue ou dans des squats, avec le temps, elle avait fini par faire des petits jobs dans des restau, puis a s'acheter un pc portable, histoire d'avoir des contacts sociaux et faire quelques recherches. Elle avait appris seule a se depatouiller avec l'informatique, et elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de rejoindre des villages autonomes en France, Allemagne et Espagne. Le hic, c'etait qu'a 80%, ces lieux etaient crée par des connards de la haute classe moyenne, voire bourgeois en manque de sensation ou de calme, et qu'ils n'agissaient pas pour changer de vie, mais juste pour se faire du pognon sous couvert de bienfait sociaux et ecologique. Donc, y aller c'etait payer encore et toujours son existence. Xen considerait son univers d'origine comme un enfer, un monde de rats servit par des larbins incapables de voir qu'ils etaient des esclaves nourrissant des parasites qui leurs prenaient tout: leurs droits, leurs libertés, leurs argent et leurs temps de vie. Et dans cet univers, tout le monde trouvait cela normal. Elle etait fan de Star Trek, univers utopique ou l'argent, le niveau social n'avait aucune importance: non ce qui importait c'etait ses compétences et son empathie...si pour le premier, elle devait se remettre a niveau, pour le second, elle en debordait: là ou dans son univers on la considerait comme une bonne poire légèrement conne et naive, dans celui ci, elle etait un individu apprecié sur qui on pouvait compter en cas de coups dur. Elle etait nulle en math, adorait les experienes physique ou chimique, mais n'arrivait pas a comprendre certains concept mathematique connexes, non ses points fort se situait dans l'humain, la biologie, et bien d'autres comme la psychologie ou la sociologie. Le hic: Entre son univers et celui ci, 4 siecles existait...et il lui fallait rattraper tout ce bordel afin de pouvoir tenter d'entrer dans ce qu'elle considerait comme le saint des saints: Starfleet !...l'Angleterre etait vraiment une belle merde dans son univers, Xen, malgré ses deux ans en rue, avait essayé de remonter la pente, de trouver un job fixe, elle avait continué via le net a s'instruire, a lire, a apprendre...mais sans bout de papiers a la con, tout ce qu'on lui disait en la voyant c'était non, revenez plus tard...ou alors on l'employait pour finalement ne pas la payer sous couvert d'un contrat sans heures...putain de patrons de merde. Au final, elle avait pris le Ferry et avait débarqué en Belgique puis avait tenté de rejoindre la France a pied...autant dire, c'etait long. L'autre problème: Sa santé dentaire qui avait laché, ses dents s'effritant presque en moins d'un ans...elle n'avait jamais compris la raison, ici dans cet univers, elle avait pus rectifier tout cela, bon elle avait du mentir en expliquant que c'etait du a un test de vie autarcique autonome, visiblement l'idée d'experience n'avait choqué personnes...dans son univers, on lui aurait dit qu'elle etait folle de tenter de vivre de cette façon.

Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs a se retrouver dans cet univers trekkien, un autre comme elle avait fini dans ce bordel: Louis alias Malcom...un type normal, un mec qui avait divorcé de sa femme, avait une petite fille de 3 ans, et qui ne l'avais plus vue depuis que son epouse s'etait fait la malle dès qu'elle avait compris qu'elle etait enceinte. Malcom avait juste servit de donnateur, puis s'etait fait lourder. Il l'avait mal vécu, surtout le fait de savoir qu'il etait papa mais ne pourrait jamais voir son enfant. Il n'avait jamais retrouvé la mère qui avait quitté la France pour l'Europe de l'Est. Gestionnaire et comptable d'une boite assez importante, il avait voyagé dans divers pays, et quand alors qu'il etait en Belgique dans un hotel de Bruxelle, il avait recu le SMS de sa femme, il avait littéralement pété un cable ce soir là. Buvant comme un trou, provoquant des troubles et marchant on ne sais ou, il avait fini par atterrir en rue. Xen l'avait trouvé et mis dans un squat qu'elle avait ouvert. Bourré, elle l'avait pris car des bandes de jeunes semblait un peu trop lorgner ce mec propre sur lui dans les quartiers défavorisés de Bruxelles, qui se baladait a moitié bourré, gésticulant furieusement. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie en lui evitant de finir dans les faits divers en lui balancant une droite et en le tirant de son cotés, le lendemain, il s'etait reveillé avec une gueule de bois, et avait vu Xen assise en regardant la fenetre de la maison qu'elle avait forcée. Il l'avait ensuite hebergée pendant un temps, juste le temps qu'elle mette du fric de cotés, avec une petite aide de sa part, afin qu'elle achête son bateau, cout: 45.000 Euros, elle en avait la moitié, mis de cotés en 6 ans. Elle avait hesité a acheter une maison avec terrain, meme un truc pourri, il l'avait convaincue qu'un bateau serait mieux afin de faire un commerce, ce qui avait été vrai. Depuis ils se voyaient de temps a autre quand il venait boire une Kriek sur le Canal du midi, avec ses collègues dont Samuel dit infernal, faisait partie.

Infernal etait un cadre de la boite de coms dont faisait partie Malcom, il le lui avait présenté lors d'une discution en soirée sur le canal a propos du jeu de role, et ils avaient fini par faire une partie avec Ivan, qui etait devenu leurs mjs. Faisant partie de la haute classe moyenne, il etait de ceux qui pensait ne devoir rien a personne sinon a lui même, avait des idées bien arrêtée qui faisait grincer des dents l'ancienne SDF qu'etait Xen, comme le fait de dire que les chomeurs etaient des parasites qu'il faudrait virer a la rue, et qui cherchait a monter dans la hierarchie afin de gagner son ascenseur social et faire partie des 5% qui dominaient la vie sociale par leurs argents et avis intellectuels. Le jeu de role n'etait qu'un hobby, et cela lui permettait de jouer comme il le souhaitait. A coté de cela, il etait marié, avait un fils aussi arrogant que lui, en plus d'etre mal élevé. Le reste, il en parlait peu, sa famille etait pour lui un constant moyen de montrer que quand on veux on peut, tout en niant que tout le monde ne naissait pas avec les meme capacités, ni avec la meme chance, car cette dernière jouait beaucoups. Du trio qui etait arrivé ici, il etait celui qui s'etait le moins bien acclimaté a l'univer trekkien dans lequel ils avaient atterit sans trop savoir comment. Et il avait mis les voiles un beau matin de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient en colocation a San Francisco, on ne sait ou. Xen et Malcom n'avait aucune idée d'ou infernal avait pus filer, sachant que dénoncer leur ami pour une recherche risquait de mettre a découvert le fait qu'ils n'etaient pas originaire de la Terre mais pire : ni de cet univers...alors ils avaient laissés courir, infernal etait adulte après tout...ils avaient tentés de chercher eux même et avaient simplement découvert qu'il avait pris une navette vers un navire de commerce qui devait partir dans le système Pi Cani. Eux étaient restés sur terre, essayant de parvenir a ce qu'ils désiraient le plus: devenir officier de Starfleet pour l'une, se creer une nouvelle vie pour l'autre, loin du stress, des problèmes d'argents et de la desesperance que leurs univers leurs offraient autrefois.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils etaient arrivés, Infernal avait disparus depuis 4 mois, et les deux sirotaient une bière a un bar de la ville americaine.

"Tu as reçus les contrendus sur l'évolution des theories psychiatrique entre le 20eme et le 24eme siecle?" demanda Xen

"Non...en revanche, j'ai reçu celui sur les theories cybernetiques et celui d'astrophysique...tu te rends compte?" fit Malcom

"Me rendre compte de quoi?"

"Bah simple, en a peine 4 siecle, on est passé littéralement du moyen age a la véritable civilisation"

"Pas difficile, en a peine 5000 ans, on a fait que continuer le même schema: une elite qui vit sur le dos de la majorité aidée d'un petit groupe de privilégiés qui obtient des faveurs en suivant cette elite...le 20eme siecle n'as rien d'une civilisation...allez tient, regarde le concept de notre monde: payer pour vivre...tu le crois ça? toute les lois, les constitutions comportent le meme fait: aucun citoyens ne doit rester sans moyens de subsistance, ni toit...bah non, les connards du libéralisme ont considérés que si tu n'as pas de travail, enfin du travail utile qui crée de la valeur ajoutée, ta vie ne vaut rien, donc on te coupe littéralement tout moyen de subsistance: accès a une terre, accès a un abri, accès a l'eau, accès a la nourriture: en clair, on te montre et on te force a subir la volonté de l'elite qui est: "si tu ne sert a rien, tu dois mourir"...C'est différent ici, tu peux être peintre, romancier, vivre ta vie sans rien demander a quiconque, tu peux meme etudier tes contemporains pour ton plaisir ou encore simplement aimer faire jardinier sans que cela ne choque...regarde...si je voulais reprendre ma formation de restauratrice, je pourrais le faire, il me suffirait de demander si je peux auprès d'un restaurant ou en ouvrir un quelque part sur une station ou que sais je...on est pas limité a l'argent..suffit de te souvenir de tout ce que toi et moi avons payé pour que j'arrive a ouvrir le Marroux"

"Tu marques un point, il n'empêche qu'ils n'ont pas abandonné l'argent"

"Oui, le Latinum, mais la raison principale est qu'il sert énormement pour d'autres races ou cultures dans la galaxie...tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux commercer, cependant pour les citoyens de la Fédération, cette obligation d'argent n'est pas obligatoire: le réplicateur pourvoit quasiment a tout tes besoins...putain, j'imagine meme pas les tentatives de meurtre ou de destruction qu'un tel objet provoquerait ou meme l'interdiction d'utilisation...tout cela pour ne pas detruire la société commerciale dans laquelle on vivait...regarde ce qui s'est passé avec les imprimante 3D, les majors ont commençé a paniquer...pourquoi? on peut se le demander.."

"tu pars un peu trop dans le delire, mais je te donne un point malgré tout...la société marchande s'effondrerait, on aurait aucun problème pour répliquer nourriture et autres...ho punaize, on a été visiter Bogota en Afrique...j'y etait allée pour des affaires avec des expats y a deux ans...c'est le jour et la nuit: chez nous, ils sont traités comme de la merde, ici, ils ont crée des trucs géniaux en termes artistique mais aussi d'ingénieries pour empêcher le desert d'avancer, et faire pousser des fruits et légumes dans le desert...c'est juste magnifique...et au moins ici, les animeaux africains ne sont pas en train de disparaitre...comme le Lion au nigeria l'année passée, tuée par un connard de braconniers"

Xen posa son padd et regarda Malcom d'un air plus sérieux:

" Ca ne te manque malgré tout ?"

"Parfois...mes collègues, mon ex-femme...je dirais que c'est de la nostalgie, pas quelque chose de concret...quand je reflechit au final: j'aurais de nouveau collègue, et avec de la chance, je tomberais probablement amoureux d'une autre femme...et toi?"

"Sincèrement?...Non !...Rien ne me manque: ma famille m'as niée et coupé les ponts avec moi en me fermant la porte au nez quand j'etait a la rue, demandant de l'aide, on m'as craché a la gueule depuis que je suis petite, simplement parce que j'etais gentille et douce, et de ce que j'ai toujours vu: les personnes honnêtes et gentilles ne sont pas fait pour vivre dans notre monde, nous, on nous bousilles, on nous tuent, on nous extermine via le suicide après nous avoir tout pris...les gens qui s'enrichissent, qui reussissent dans notre univers, n'ont rien de méritocratique, ceux là sont les exceptions qui confirme la règle: en général, les gens qui reussissent ont du soit bouffer leurs collègues et ecraser les autres pour avancer, soit on du lecher des bottes ou alors être purement et simplement malhonnêtre...l'honneteté? ouaip, ca aurait encore eu une realité y a quoi 30 ou 40 ans, et encore, dans les faits, va demander a ceux qui se trouvaient dans certains lieux comment cela se passait: c'etait tout aussi malsain et malhonnête...on etait juste faux culs, tout simplement !...ils le sont encore d'ailleurs mais sur d'autres sujets...Ici: l'honneteté paye, les efforts paye, on t'aide si tu loupe une marche ou si tu ne vas pas bien...on parle avec toi, on discute avec toi, on ne te rejette pas parce que t'as l'air différent...et tu sais le must? ...Ici on est réellement égalitaire, on joue pas les faux culs alors qu'on est purement raciste en se donnant de faux air charitable comme dans notre univers ou on deteste: les noirs, les juifs, les arabes musulmans, les femmes, les vieux et les pauvres...sans parler des jeunes dont pas mal de personnes ont peur car je cite: ils sont instables et manipulés...ben tiens, a 16 ans, j'etait loin d'etre manipulée, je te le dit !"

"T'etais a la rue, Xen, tu voyais la realité en face tout les jours, pas comme les gamins qui sont en classe et dont seul une minorité vit réellement la grande pauvreté...et sinon tu crois qu'il est parti ou infernal?"

"Probablement chez les Ferengis, ce sont les seuls qui ont cette mentalité de merde qui veux qu'on soit riche et qu'on ecrase les autres tout en se donnant l'air important et suffisant...on le retrouvera probablement quand on sera dans l'espace sur un navire de starfleet...l'univers est grand mais petit également si tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

"Je vois très bien...tu viens ce soir a la reunion avec les Cadets de l'Academie?"

"hmmmm...c'est pour quoi cette reunion?"

"un Colloque infomatif sur les nouvelles decouvertes médicales, suivis d'un autre sur la génétique et la cybernetique"

"Cybernetique?...ok je viens"

Malcom eu un rire bref, moqueur:

"j'oubliais ta passion pour les robots et les androides"

"Et les IA, j'ai joué des années a Creature a une epoque...tu sais le pire? c'est de voir qu'ici on ne fera pas de drones pour tuer, on ne fera pas de mécha a des fins d'armées et de combat contre le Terrorisme" tout en faisant un signe des doigts..." non ici, on le fait pour sauver des vies, pour creer la vie...si certains ont les meme vues chez nous, tu peux etre sur qu'on utilisera leurs sciences pour tuer, pas pour aider...ou alors ce sera comme dans I Robot ou dans mon roman: ce seront des esclaves...achetable a des sommes monstrueuse...tu paries que comme pour les services a la personne ou les serviteurs, ce sera reservé a l'élite?...en meme temps je vois mal un chomeur avoir un androide...son robot le remplacerais et lui se retrouverait a la rue, sans moyen de subsistance...comme d'hab"

"tu sais que tu es très deprimante comme personnes?...notre monde n'etait pas si noirs"

Xen le regarda fixement et malcom recula un peu

"bon bon ca va...je retire ce que j'ai dit"

"Merci...notre monde n'as rien d'agreable...et franchement certains parents avec le miracle de la naissance me font un peu marrer...surtout quand je voyait vers quoi notre monde se dirigeait comme avenir...mais bon arnaquer ses gamins et leurs faire croire des lendemains qui chantent tout en les sacrifiant pour que l'on vivent mieux sur leurs dos, c'est courant, c'etait deja ainsi de l'epoque de mes grands parents" railla Xen tout en buvant une gorgée de sa liqueur.

Malcom tourna la tête vers la mer toute proche et demanda:

"On aurait pus faire mieux...c'est pour cela que je suis ici: etudier ce qui différencie notre univers de celui ci...chercher ce qui a provoqué le changement de mentalité: si on regarde notre monde, si on évoluait: on serait l'univers miroirs: violent, agressif et j'en passe...ou un mix des deux: joli comme ici et en realité infernal comme l'univers miroir"

"Pas faux...en meme temps, comment savoir? on a fait un voyage spatio-temporel: et on atterit ici...4 siecles dans le futur mais pas dans notre univers...je me demande a quoi ressemble notre univers a cette époque"

"Aucune idée...j'espere juste qu'on ne s'est pas auto-detruit, ni qu'on a fini comme l'univers miroir"

"moi aussi...bon, je vais aller me préparer pour la soirée, et essayer de reviser pour ne pas être larguée"

"On a encore le temps tu sais"

"Je sais...cependant on dois reussir a passer les tests de Starfleet academy...surtout que si j'ai bien compris, on a atterit 50 ans après la fin de TNG et 30 ans après la disparition de Spock dans l'univers d'Abrams...cela signifie la guerre contre les klingons, les cardassiens et la republique romulienne comme alliés, enfin une partie, vu que Sela et le Tal shiar sont au commande et tente de remonter l'Empire romulien, et qu'une partie des Republicains romuliens sont du cotés Klingons...c'est juste le bordel " lacha Xen d'un air purement theatral.

"Je pense que la Fédération s'en sortira, elle s'en est toujours sortie...ok, elle n'est pas une nation guerrière, cependant, elle possède de puissants navire, et le fait qu'elle se focalise sur la science et la recherche, fait qu'elle se devellope vite en termes technologique...trop technologique, ce serait les borgs, pas assez ce serait les ba'ku..."

"La guerre du dominion, la Fédération perdait, et on sais que si elle avait réellement perdu, on aurait eu un massacre ou autre de plusieurs milliards d'individu...sans parler d'un truc: la section 31...avec eux la fin justifie les moyens, et de ce point de vue, autant je peux comprendre, autant la Fédération a des elements qui lui tirent dans les pattes"

"Rien n'est fixe, tout change"

"tu as surement raison...et je suis impatiente d'enfin me realiser dans un univers tel que j'ai toujours rêvé"


End file.
